1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security drainer basket for kitchen provided with indentations for receiving utensils, particularly those having a cutting blade such as knives. This invention relates in a particular embodiment to security add-on drainer baskets and partitions for drainer baskets.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known in the art, kitchen-drainer baskets have been made for about half a century. One of the models is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,715 dated Mar. 27, 1956, as invented by Planeta.
On the other hand a variety of knife stands are known: For instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,539 dated Jun. 19, 1990, Lu teaches a knife stand for placing the knives in a upward position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,696 dated Jul. 30, 1985, Bettesworth teaches a knife block.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,377 dated Apr. 13, 1982, Jones et al. teach a safety pocket like knife holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,691 is disclosed a protecting member to block access to sharp regions.
None of the above patents is teaching Applicant's invention.
The security drainer basket of the present invention aims at:
organizing in an orderly fashion knives and other utensils in drainer baskets,
reducing corporal injuries, in particular finger and hand injuries caused by knife blades,
rendering dish washing safer,
easing in a safer manner the grabbing of knives and other cutting instruments from drainer baskets,
preventing rust on utensils, as the utensils such as the blades do not touch each other and dry separately,
locking knives in place, blade down with the simplest possible structure.
In a particular embodiment, an add-on is provided which is easy to adapt around a conventional kitchen-drainer basket, thereby providing additional space for drying, easy to store, and can even be used as a safe knife stand when preparing food that requires cutting.